Not Quite There Yet
by Unruhe
Summary: Nate and Elena take a test. One shot, fluff


Written for a prompt at the community uncharted_fics over on LJ. The prompt was "woops", and for some reason, I came up with this.

Pretty much pointless fluff. One shot.

Disclaimer: I definitely do not own Uncharted.

* * *

The blank little screen set into that little white stick was just so ominous. Elena sat on the closed toilet lid and stared down the pregnancy test, as if through sheer willpower she could hurry along the results.

She spared a glance at her watch, and the packet of birth control pills in her hand. It had only been a minute and a half. Outside the small bathroom, Nathan Drake was impatiently pounding on the door.

"Is it done yet? And can I come in now?"

Elena rolled her eyes and rose to unlock the door for him. The lock had barely clicked over before Nate was squeezing in with her. His hair looked a little ruffled, as if he'd been running his fingers through it repeatedly.

Elena shifted back to her perch on the toilet seat. "There isn't a whole lot of room in here." She raised an eyebrow at him.

Nate responded by closing the door and leaning back against it, in an attempt to look a lot more composed than he actually was. "Doesn't this seem like one of those, you know, _moments_ I should be here for?"

Elena brandished the pill packet at him, rattling the remaining pills. "I wish you would have been there to remind me to take this," In the middle of a near empty row, there were two pills surrounded by empty slots. "Then we wouldn't have to do _this_," she nodded towards the test waiting at the sink.

Looking somewhat sheepish, Nate crouched down in front of her. He had quite a few smartass remarks that would have suited the situation, but due to his current position (within striking distance of his annoyed partner), he wisely disregarded all of them. "Hey, it's okay," he put a palm on her knee, caressing her softly with his thumb. "If that thing pops up positive, I'm going to be happy. I want you to know that."

Elena found herself smiling despite the uneasy feeling that was roiling within her stomach. She leaned forward and wrapper her arms around Nate's neck. "I know. At least, I think I know. You never were a man with a plan. Danger and adventure, right? Why would a surprise pregnancy any different." She started giggling, and felt better when Nate laughed along with her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her to her feet.

Stepping back, Nate grabbed the packet and tossed it into the drawer next to the sink. He nodded towards the little white stick that sat waiting. "Shall we?"

"Let's do it. Either I'm going to be a lot more difficult to drag to safety, or I still get to drive recklessly." Elena grabbed the test off the counter looked at the indicator strip. As anxious as she had been waiting for this answer, she couldn't identify whether what she felt was disappointment or relief.

"Well?" Nate was leaning over her shoulder, trying to figure out how many lines meant what.

"There's only one line. That means I'm not pregnant." Elena turned and looked up quickly, looking for Nate's reaction.

He was fairly surprised to feel disappointment at the results. It was probably for the best though, with their line of work. He was always putting himself in risky situations, and didn't exactly have the most legal form of income. And Elena would hate to miss whatever the next big assignment was. A baby would really only get in the way. Besides, he didn't know what to do with a kid. Elena had never really mentioned whether she wanted kids or not, but the look on her face now spoke for her. She looked just about as conflicted as he felt. Nate reached out and rubbed her shoulder. "Are you okay with that? Or do you want me to toss out the rest of those pills?"

Elena smiled. She tossed the test into the garbage and stepped into his arms. "Yeah, I'm okay. And don't touch those pills."

She tucked her face into his neck, pressing in close. It didn't matter where they were in the world, or whether or not they'd have to slow down for a kid; this was a good place to be. Nate rested his chin on the top of her head, speaking up. "It would have been pretty cool, though."

* * *

If you like, or have constructive criticism, let me know :)


End file.
